


Talking Body

by dasakuryo



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 07:36:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10509252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasakuryo/pseuds/dasakuryo
Summary: One moment Cassian was pacing down the dusty streets of Jalareen market place, the next moment he was being shoved into an alleway—byJyn. He can get an idea of what she's thinking, judging by that naughty smirk of hers. //{ fill for rebelcaptainprompts promptTemptation}





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for rebelcaptainprompts #7 prompt Temptation. Written especially for my lovely Daphi :) Hope you all enjoy ;)

Cassian hissed a groan through clenched teeth when his back collided with the hard wall. One moment he was pacing down the dusty streets of Jalareen market place, the next moment he was being shoved into an alleway—

By _Jyn_.

A handful of his shirt was crinkled into her clenched hand. He winced, feeling all the tiny bits of mineral crystals of the rough duracrete burrowing into his skin. When he met her eyes and saw the glimmer shining amidst, a smile evidently dangling in the corner of her lips, Cassian inhaled a sharp breath and swallow down the impulse to click his tongue.

"No."

The grip on his shirt tightened, fist now pressing on his chest. Jyn tilted her head to one side, arching a sly brow.

"Come on, Cassian," her voice went up when she retorted. She took a step forward, further invading his personal space, "we'll make it quick."

"In the middle of the street?" he let out his objection in a heaved, almost whined, breath. "In broad daylight?"

"Well, we are _not_ in the middle of the street, technically," she counter-argued in a casual bright tone, flashing him a side smile. He felt the tension on his shirt ease, soon followed by the warmth of her hand on his chest.

Cassian made a noise in the back of his throat, rather unsuccessfully silencing the snort that crept up. Unbelievable. He glanced quickly at the street, but the fact he hadn't spotted any Stormtroopers on patrol didn't shake off the feeling they were —could be— being watched. He took another deep breath, squeezed his eyes shut in a vain effort of trying to dispel the impending sense of danger.

"We could get caught," he muttered, eyes still closed, especially when Jyn's hand meandered southward.

They had just got the intell, they were on their way back to the shuttle where Bodhi awaited for take off, and Jyn was asking him to risk falling into Imperial custody for something as superfluous as drowning in a desire, for something as trivial as succumbing to temptation.

Maybe if he kept his eyes closed and still for a few seconds she would give up —not that inaction was his preferred line of action. It soon became obvious that strategy was going to prove unfruitful. She hooked her finger in the collar of his shirt and pulled downwards.

He groaned and looked down, right into her mischievous green eyes. She licked her lips, her breath tingling on his chin and lips. Given the circumstances, he really wanted to smack himself on the head when the corner of his lips curled up out of reflex, he was sure his gaze had softened too.

And Jyn clearly wasn't slow to notice the opening and get the upper hand out of his fleeting moment of weakness. Her lips were soon grazing over his. Suddenly his fingers were clutching her waist through the combined layers of her shirt and leather jacket—

Sometimes it scared him the effortless ease with which this woman could pull the right string as she pleased. It was undignified of him; he was a talented and resourceful spy, for crying out loud! He was letting himself be played and manipulated—

Key word being _letting_.

Maybe he should stop.

At least during missions. _Especially_ during missions.

"We could get caught," he whispered against her lips.

She felt the brush of her smile against his skin.

"So you keep saying," she hummed, "hasn't happened yet."

The kiss was brief, yet deeper.

"I don't want to push our luck any further," he retorted. Maybe tightening his grip on her side nor swaying her closer weren't helping his thesis.

"Maybe I do," was her snappy answer, "you're the one pinned against a wall, major," she whispered, a ring of tease and amusement to the quiver of her voice.

He frowned.

"I can break free, you know," he reminded her in an exasperated sigh.

He didn't like the wicked grin Jyn flashed him, not one bit; "oh, I'd love to see you try without drawing _attention_ to ourselves, major Andor," she practically breathed out onto his mouth.

He should have seen it coming that she would find a way to silence his protest before he'd even managed to utter the first word. His lips moved of their own accord, his body clearly ignoring the rising sense of paranoia stocked in the back of his mind.

He tried to convince the logical side of his brain still functioning that, for an outsider witnessing the scene, there was no correlation between a couple making out and jumping at each other's bones in an alleyway and belonging to a paramilitary rebel group that wanted to bring down a totalitarian system of government.

Jyn's hands were roaming over his chest, brushing down. And down, down and down.

Jyn knew how to be persuasive. He was so going to regret agreeing to this afterwards.

 

* * *

 

 

"You have— on your," Cassian gestured to her mouth, vaguely to the spot where the stain was.

She brushed it off with the back of her hand, smirking, "we don't want the rest to know why it took us so long to get back to the ship, do we?" she said, wiggling her eyebrows.

Cassian speculated about whether groaning too much over a short period of time would give him a sore-throat, or at the very least, strain his vocal chords. Not that he could do much about it now, could he?

Jyn took another generous bite of the meiloorun, staining her face yet again with fruit purple juice and pulp. Cassian brushed off the small crumble of coloured flesh from her cheek with his thumb. Jyn rested her head on his shoulder, his arm wrapped around her middle.

He squinted his eyes when the dusk golden rays reflected on the salt covered soil that spread around them. They had been lucky indeed, the fact they managed to sneak past the ten Stormtroopers safeguarding the fruit shipment and steal a few meilooruns practically under their noses was remarkable. Not that such an achievement could precisely make it to the official mission report or to their list of skills —something told him that Draven wouldn't appreciate it.

There was a dab on his arm.

"Want some?" Jyn garbled, mouth unmistakeably full of another bite of the fruit.

Cassian shook his head, hooked his chin on hers before chortling out, "clearly, Hera's not a good influence for you."

"I will tell her you said that, you know. You should be ashamed, thinking so poorly about a fellow General," Jyn said, her tone oddly grave, "do I detect some jealousy of her position, major Andor?"

He chuckled against her hair, pressed a kiss to the top of her head before adding, "you're delusional, Lieutenant Erso."

**Author's Note:**

> If you immediately thought this was about doing the nasty out in the open and in the middle of a mission, I am going to need you all to do some deep reflection, go to church, scrub the dirt off your mind with bleach, idk ;p Jokes aside, I hope you've enjoyed the story :) Feedback is always welcomed! ♥


End file.
